At present, the common liquid crystal display structure mainly includes an array substrate, a color film substrate and a liquid crystal molecular layer between the two substrates. The array substrate is provided with a plurality of pixel units, each of the pixel cells including a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor acts as a switch for controlling the pixel electrode to determine whether the pixel unit can be displayed normally. In the fabrication of the array substrate, the source and the drain of the thin film transistor are formed in a patterning process, but the metal layer between the source and the drain is more likely to cause the short-circuiting of the metal layer channel of the source and the drain due to the poor fabricating process ability. When the metal layer channel of the source and the drain is short-circuited, the conventional short circuit repairing method is to make the pixel as a dark spot. When the dark spots are out of the product specifications, it will cause the product to be scrapped.